


A Drunken Midnight On the Streets

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy occasionally hated his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Midnight On the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> A non-magic Writer!Draco AU. Possibly to be expanded. Written while listening to "After the Last Midtown Show" by The Academy Is...

Draco Malfoy occasionally hated his boyfriend.

 

This emotion was particularly strong on a warm summer night, as he carried Harry piggyback down the streets of London.

 

"Stupid…drunken…heavy…idiot!" he attempted to snarl as he panted. His hair was mussed and he could feel drool wetting the fabric of his favorite grey button-down shirt. His face was flushed, and sweat beaded on his forehead. He was fit…but he wasn't used to carrying dead weight down city streets at midnight.

 

The night had begun as a night out with Ron and Hermione that Draco had (grudgingly) agreed to. Although they were amicable, it seemed that Harry's best friends and his boyfriend would never quite see eye to eye, especially Ron and Draco.

 

They had arrived at the restaurant that night, and Hermione had coyly shown them the ring. To Harry, Ron and Hermione's engagement was certainly a cause for celebration.

 

Sadly, for Draco, it seemed that his boyfriend had been a little too excited, for he had drunken himself into a stupor, resulting in his current situation.

 

As cute as Draco thought Harry was, even passed out drunk, he didn't particularly enjoy having to  _carry_  him home. Harry was heavy, and it was even harder as he had had a few drinks as well.

 

Harry was quite nearly passed out drunk, and Draco was grumbling still. "Stupid…prat…drunken fool…"

 

Then, Harry shifted a bit and Draco felt his breath against his right ear. Harry slurred, "'M sorry, Dray. I love you." Then he collapsed more completely on his back.

 

Draco froze in the near deserted street near his flat and said, "What? Harry…what? Did you say what I think you just said?" His heart was racing, and he was blushing even harder than before.

 

Then he heard a light snoring in his ear. Draco sighed and smiled slightly. "Harry…" he said. "You idiot."

 

Draco brought him to his flat, and laid him in his bed. He took off his shoes and tucked him in. He threaded a hand through Harry's hair, and then did the same to his own. He sighed, and grabbed a blanket and a pillow from his bed. He left the room, closing the door behind him. The two men hadn't  _done_  anything yet, and Draco certainly didn't want to take advantage. He went outside into the living room, and put them both on his sofa. He took off his dark blue jeans and his shirt, leaving him in a simple pair of boxers. Draco reached over to the lamp next to the sofa and turned it off. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, his heart reverberating with the words Harry had spoken.

 

_I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…_

 

When Draco awoke the next morning, his blanket had landed on the floor and the sun was pouring in through his curtains. He sat up, and looked at the clock in the corner: 9 AM. It took him a moment to remember the day: Sunday. He relaxed a bit. He didn't have to work today…at least not at the little bookstore-café a block away. Today was a day to work on his book. That was lucky.

 

Draco got up and thought about breakfast. While he did so, he walked over to the coffee machine on his kitchen counter and got out the coffee grounds and the water. He turned it on a few moments later, and listened to it begin whirring. Then he walked to his room, opening the door. Harry laid there, in his bed, entangled in his sheets. His hair was messier than usual and his lips were slightly parted. His breathing was easy and even.

 

He hated waking him up.

 

Harry could faintly smell coffee, but mostly all he smelt was Draco. It was nice…smelling him all around him. He sighed softly, and breathed in the scent on the pillows. He heard the door creak open.

 

Draco sat down on the bed and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry…" he said softly. "It's morning."

 

Harry had guessed that much. He moved slightly and his head pounded. "Mmph," he said. "Go away, Sun."

 

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked softly.

 

There was no other way to explain it. "Like someone hit me about 20 times."

 

Draco said, "That would be the hangover." He paused, "There's coffee in the kitchen."

 

That was enough to rouse Harry. He got up gingerly and allowed Draco to wheel him into the living room and onto the couch, which he sagged against. Draco poured Harry and himself a cup a coffee and sat them both down on the coffee table. Harry took the cup and sipped it.

 

When he finished the mug, he said, "Did you carry me home last night?"

 

Draco froze.  _He doesn't remember?_ he thought. "Yes," he replied, trying to remain composed.

 

Harry noticed the motion though. "Did something happen? Did I say something?"

 

_Yes._ "No," he answered. "Nothing at all. You passed out."

 

Normally, Draco would be complaining about "his stupid boyfriend" if Harry had done that. That's how Harry knew something was going on.

 

"Well," Harry said. "Whatever I said or did, I'm sorry for it."

 

Draco stood abruptly. He was flushed with anger. "Fine, then. I am too." Then, he stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Harry stared at the door in wonder.  _What did I say?_

 

He stood and went to the door, "Draco, come out."

 

Silence met him. Draco was curled up on his bed, glaring at the door. He was hugging the pillow Harry had slept on. It smelt like him.

 

"Draco, what did I say?"

 

Silence.

 

Harry sighed, "Draco, I'm coming in."

 

The door opened, and Harry sat down next to Draco, placing a hand on his back. "Draco…what happened?"

 

There was no reply. Harry sighed and tried to remember. He thought back, to all the laughter in the restaurant, to the dark streets, and, finally, to his final words before passing out. "Oh…did I say that I loved you?"

 

After a moment, Draco nodded slowly.

 

"Oh," Harry said in a whooshing breath. They sat there awkwardly at the moment. Then, Harry said so quickly that the words began to blur together, "Iknowthatwejustgottogether,soit'salittlesoon,but-!"

 

"What?" Draco turned to look at him. "Take a deep breath."

 

Harry did so. "Well, I know that we just together, so it's a little soon, but I really do. I'm sorry if I freaked you out by it."

 

Draco stared at him for a moment, and then began to laugh.

 

Harry blushed, and said, " _What?_  Draco…"

 

"I love you too!" Draco said, still laughing.

 

"Oh." Harry smiled beautifully.

 

Draco stopped laughing and kissed him deeply.

 

Neither one of them had any desire than to be right there, right then, on that bed in a tiny flat in London, together.


End file.
